Love Is Not Taught But Felt
by Xiao Yue Er
Summary: A/U Allen is an up and rising music writer/performer who was saved by Kanda during a fail assassination. Both had a sad past that allow them to know love but left deeply hurt by it. Will they be able to walk out of sadness and find happiness with each oth
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Allen is an up and rising music writer/performer who was saved by Kanda during a fail assassination. Both had a sad past that allow them to know love but left deeply hurt by it. Will they be able to walk out of sadness and find happiness with each other? Yullen, Lena/Lavi

AN: Yupz… I know… Real crabby summery… But this my first time trying out as a writer and I failed in my English so take it easy on me okie? Would also like to thank mei ling and xin xuan very much for their kind encouragement.

Disclaimer: D.Gray-man belongs to Hoshino Katsura. However if I did own it Yullen will not be just fan-fiction…

--

All day long, the same broken tunes have being hovering around in his head. Allen can feel it, those tunes were just waiting to be placed together into another masterpiece. It just there, on the tip of his finger. All he needs to do is to put the pencil on the paper and start rolling…

"Dame... Why can't I get it out? Just what on earth is missing?" Allen slams his fists on the table.

"Give it up kid. Stressing over it like this is not going help you get over with your block…" Reever said while looking at Allen who was staring at the papers as if willing the music to abide to his wishes and fall in place.

"But it's there. Really… I got it somewhere…"

"All the more reason for you to relax, Allen. You are way too tensed up now... besides you have been here working non-stop for the past 2 days and, god, you are starting to smell..."

"What? 2 days?!" A surprised Allen finally took a look at his watch with big round eyes. Indeed he last remembered entering the building on Saturday noon and it's already Monday night. "Sigh... Fine" Allen replied dejected while trying to pack the mess on the table into his bag "I'm off. Guess I won't be back until Wednesday. I'm dead beat tired now"

"Roger that. I'll let Komui know but remember not to hang your phone up again. We need to know if you are still alive and around." Reever laugh as they both recall the last time Allen left his phone unhooked and uncontactable. The paparazzi had a field trip day reporting that the "new age best music writer" had either romantically eloped with the woman of his dream or finally got caught by the creditors of his master, and since he's unable to pay up, was hacked into pieces and dumped in some dirty back-street.

Allen made a face and then laughs with Reever." Got it. Bye."

The moment he step out of the Black Order recording building he felt some thing wet hit his face and he took a deep breath in. Rain drops were dancing lightly on the mucky floor but the air feels cool and refreshing in his lung as he turn and start making his way home which was a few blocks down the street.

"Just the perfect weather for sleeping…" he thought as his stomach rumble in protest. "Although I best call in order from Jerry's first" as he dig his hand phone out and start punching the familiar numbers.

Suddenly Allen heard a loud bang behind him and felt a sudden giddiness. As he looks up from his hand phone he saw the most beautiful creature with midnight blue eyes and hair coming into view a few feet in front of him. Then came the excruciating pain and then blank.

--

TBC

Good or bad please review. By the way do you people prefer male Kanda or female Kanda?


	2. Chapter 2

Summery: A/U Allen is an up and rising music writer/performer who was saved by Kanda during a fail assassination. Both had a sad past that allow them to know love but left deeply hurt by it. Will they be able to walk out of sadness and find happiness with each other? Yullen, Lena/Lavi

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews. I didn't expect so many replies within 1 day. Hehe… I wanted to get this part out before I lost the feel of it so there might be lots of mistakes. Will be busy next few days so will do the double checking and updating maybe end of the week. Cheers!

Disclaimer: D.Gray-man belongs to Hoshino Katsura. However if I did own it Yullen will not be just fan-fiction…

--

As people pass by the Black Order recording building, hardly any one notice the lump of what resemble a pile of rags at the corner of the street.

"Just when the fucking hell is that idiot going to come out? Lero… He's been in there like for what, the past 2 fucking days? Lero... I need the _PILLS _... Lero Lero…" the figure (guess who P) mutters to himself as he nervously sniffed in to his sleeves and bit into his nails. The withdraw syndromes were almost getting too much to bear. "If I don't get the job done soon Lero…" cold shivers ran down his spine as he imagines what punishment awaits him…

At the sound of foot steps, Lero snap his head up to see the sight of his long awaited target. "Finally..." He whispered as he reach deep into his coat, pull out a pistol and aim at the mess of white hair in front of him.

BANG!

With shaky hands the shot that was aimed and fire, hit the white hair teenager's right shoulder. "Shit... I need to get the head..." Lero tried to fire again but the trigger was stuck...

"Hey! You!" Lero looked up and saw a man with long midnight blue hair coming at him. Without a second thought he threw the faulty pistol down, turn and ran for his life.

--

"Kanda wait... Can't you walk a bit slower? Today had been such a busy day I'm tired." Lenalee half ran half walk to catch up with the man in front of her.

"Tc… I've had a long hard day too and I would have already reach home if you have not insist that I wait for you." A scowling Kanda replied as he slowed his pace down for the dark green hair girl.

"But nii-chan knows that we are of the same shift today. You know what happens if he finds out that you allow me to walk home alone when you could have accompanied me." Lenalee said in a sing-song tone with a smile growing on her face.

"Tc…" Kanda and Lenalee had practically grown up together as neighbors. And since the death of his father 10 years ago, the Lees had more or less become his surrogated family. For that, Kanda was very grateful but will never voice it out. Komui was like his big brother, crazy most of the time but dependable when he really needs him to be. Lenalee was like their baby sister, sweet and naïve, always trying to act grown up but needing their protection all the same.

"Besides you must have notice that there are quite a few shady figures around here recently… I wonder why…" Lenalee wondered aloud.

"Who know?" Kanda raised his eyebrow "Anyway I thought Komui had bought you the entire set of the latest pervert traps?"

"Yup. Thanks to my crazy brother, I've got the latest range of pepper spay, alarm keycha..."

BANG!

Kanda instinctively pushed Lenalee behind him and peek round the corner that they were reaching. A few feet in front of him is the most adorable boy he have ever seen, currently with a blossom of deep red swiftly spread down his right shoulder.

Kanda's blood froze when he looked up further and saw that behind him was a dirty looking orange hair boy, wearing rages, franticly shaking a pistol.

"Hey! You!" Kanda yell as he rushes forward to catch the dead weight of the fainting white hair boy. The orange hair boy looked up with stunned wide eyes and fled.

Kanda rushed forward and caught the dead weight of the white hair boy as he fainted. "Lena! call the A&E to expect us!" With the boy now safely gathered in his arms, Kanda turn and sprint back in the direction that they just came from.

--

TBC

Good or bad please review. By the way anyone wanna guess Kanda and Lenalee's occupation?


	3. Chapter 3

Summery: A/U Allen is an up and rising music writer/performer who was saved by Kanda during a fail assassination. Both had a sad past that allow them to know love but left deeply hurt by it. Will they be able to walk out of sadness and find happiness with each other? Yullen, Lena/Lavi

AN: Sorry, had been super busy and computer was down… Thanks sleeping moon for reviewing. only 1 review for chapter 2 makes me wonder is my story that bad? Anyway hope you all will enjoy this chapter… Cheers!

Disclaimer: D.Gray-man belongs to Hoshino Katsura. However if I did own it Yullen will not be just fan-fiction…

--

With the hospital coming into sight, Kanda was relieved to see a trolley at the entrance ready for them while Lenalee trailed behind him still on her phone.

"Gun shot wound from the back, right shoulder, heavy blood loss. Prepare for x-ray, blood transfusion and surgery stat." Kanda instructed as he gently laid Allen on the trolley and help to push him into the A&E department.

"Transfer 1 2 3… Woohoo... What have we got here? A damsel in distress?" Daisya joked as he snap Allen's shirt off and looked at the wound.

Kanda glared at him not answering while putting on a pair of gloves and started to put in an IV line for Allen.

"So? Where did you pick this _thing_ up from?"

"For your information, he is NOT a _thing_. He's 19 year old Britain, history of morphine allergy and blood type is AB positive." Everyone gave a pause to stare at Lenalee as she finally kept her phone and snapped at Daisya.

"You know this moyashi?" Kanda frowned at Lenalee who gave him a funny look and Daisya snickered loudly.

"Yup and so does half of you here. His name is Allen Walker. The producer of Regret(1) sang by Miranda Lotto." Lenalee replied as she too put on a pair of gloves to help out.

A collection of gasps went around as everyone came to recognize who was on their treatment table.

At the rasp of the curtains and Lenalee turn and greet the man who walked in calmly. "Professor Yeegar, thank god you are here! Allen's …"

"Yes, thanks for calling. Let me see him first." Yeegar kindly smiled at the worried nurse. "By the way, I happen to hear Komui and Reever shouting by the information counter. Why don't you go out and clam them down." Turning to Kanda "You too, Kanda kun, out."

"But…"

"We have enough staffs here now so go out and rest. You look asleep on your feet, just finish your shift didn't you?" Yeegar replied while concentrating on Allen "Beside I've been looking after Allen kun for the years now so I think I know him better then you do."

"Tc… Yes sir." After all who was him to argue with one of his teacher? The younger doctor reluctantly took off his gloves, threw them into the waste bin and sneak a last look at him before closing the curtain behind him.

--

"God... why on earth does such misfortune always befall on Allen? Sigh… Cross is going to kill me when he comes back." Komui whined and lean towards Reever for support.

"Well… at least we know that he's in good hands of Professor Yeegar here and since he knows of Allen's left eye and hand, there should not be any problem with Allen or Cross." Reever too gave a sigh and wrapped his arm across Komui's shoulder. "Let's hope for the best for the kid"

"What's wrong with his left eye and hand?" Kanda asked while acting nonchalant.

"Oh! Erm… He had an accident which left him a scar on the left eye and disfigured left hand. He act like he don't care about how others look at him but we know that he mind it a lot." Lenalee tried to explain to Kanda.

"People" Yeegar appeared with his usual gentle smile, "Allen kun's condition is currently under control. Komui san you best go arrange for his admission to the hospital now. Kanda kun, Lenalee chan thanks for acting so swiftly. You two really saved his life. Now go home and have your rest."

"Tc… let's go." With his face hiding under his bangs, Kanda turn and walked off.

"Thanks Professor Yeegar! See you tomorrow." With a huge relieved smile on her face, Lenalee turn and hurried after him.

"My goodness gracious me… Youngsters nowadays…"Shacking his head, Yeegar turn back to check on Allen again.

--

TBC

How? Encouragements or flames are all welcomed D

(1) Actually, Regret is the 7th ending song for the D.gray man anime 8 Love that song lots!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I know I took a long time to update cos, really I'm a reader, not a writer. Anyway thanks love is but an element for reviewing. Sob sob only 1 review… Hope you all will enjoy this chapter and hopefully get more reviews… Cheers!

Disclaimer: DGray-man belongs to Hoshino Katsura. However if I did own it Yullen will not be just fan-fiction…

4-4-4-4-4

A new day had emerged. Birds were chipping happily on the trees, welcoming the rising sun to chase the coldness of the night away. Outside, few people were up and about for their morning leisure activities, jogging, strolling, etc...

Inside the hospital, however, the furry of activities had just begun. After the handing over of shift, whispers of a celebrity admitted within the ward had caused a stir, especially among the younger nurses. Upon knowing _who_ the celebrity is, there was no doubt that by noontime, gossips of his presents would have spread through the hospital like wild fire meet dry wood. (1)

"SN(2) Jade, you will be in charge medication today. SN Ling, you can start with hygiene care with me first. When we are done, you can go help SN Jade." Moore gave out the assignments to the new junior nurses in her team

"Erm… SN Moore!"

"SN Jade, yes?"

"Why not let SN Ling be in charge of the medication today? She was saying that she needs more practice of it." Jade looked at Moore with innocent puppy eyes.

"And _you _don't?" Moore looked back at Jade with questioning eyes.

"Well, I'm sure we can finish up quickly and come help SN Ling." Jade flashed her award winning smile.

"Fine by me if both of you agrees." Though unconvinced, Moore could see that Jade was not about to give up so easily and since Ling gave a nod of her head, she agreed too.

"Jade! I thought you said you hate getting sweaty and smelly with your uniform sticking to your skin after helping the patients with bed baths and showering." Ling hissed into Jade's ears when Moore moved away to prepare something.

"Oh Ling, don't worry about it, I'll take care of the hygiene care of the patients today. You can go start the medication round first." Jade assured her puzzled friend.

"Ha! Thank god she's not his fans… I can't believe it! I'm actually going to _touch_ him!" Jade thought excitedly to herself.

"Hey Jade, Ling! Do either one of you mind switching team today with me?" Another smiling nurse came up to them and asked.

"Why the sudden change Ray?" Ling felt that the day was getting more and more bizarre as her normally very shy friend took the initiative to ask for a switch.

"Erm… No reason… Just wanted a change of environment?" Ray gave an embarrassed and awkward smile to them.

"But we are within the _same ward_!" Ling stressed before she noticed that not only Ray but two other nurses had made their way over to them.

"Actually I would like to change to your side too."

"Evelyn?"

"No! Switch with me please!"

"Eh? You too, Angela?

"Hey! I was here first!"

Moore, finally realized commotion, was about to move in to settle things when she stopped, smiled and bowed slightly to greet the figure behind them.

"Problems? Young ladies?" Chills went up the spine of all those who were trying to "win" the position in Moore's team as they turn to see the head nurse(3) standing behind them.

"Good morning head nurse!" everyone chorused. "There's no problem at all."

"Then we are gathered here instead of _working_ because of?" The head nurse looked at all of them with a raised eye brow.

Everyone gave a weak chuckle and went back to their own work. The head nurse then turn to the remaining three.

"SN Jade thanks for your _selfless_ offer to let your friend have the practice while you handle the hygiene care. Since you are so eager, you can go ahead with Mr. Brown."

"Mr. Brown in room five? Madame?" Jade paled. "Erm… I was thinking of starting from the front. Like Mr. Walker in room two."

"Don't worry about Mr. Walker. I'll be here today to take care of him personally, like the last time." The head nurse muttered the last part to herself.

"Excuse me?" Jade trying to hear the last part.

"It's nothing. Now go to work."

"Maybe I can help u first?" Jade suggested desperately.

"No need." The head nurse glared at the hyper nurse. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of dark head. Turning around, who should she see but Kanda?

Having known Allen's history, she thought. "He's close to the Lee's sibling so maybe he knows about Allen too? Hum… But he seems to be in a darker mood then usual today. Anyway asking the boy to help should be less troublesome then the girls. Heaven help us with the octopus hands of young girls nowadays…" (No offense but Allen is just TOO CUTE for his own good)

At that, the head nurse gave a sigh and called out. "Dr Kanda! Come over here please, I need your help."

4-4-4-4-4

As he walked along the wet pavement, aftermath of the downpour last night, night gave way to a misty morning. The air felt fresh and light which was the complete opposite of what Kanda was feeling.

"Dame the stupid noisy rain. Must be the noise that kept me up all night." Kanda scowled as he gracefully danced around the water puddles to avoid getting wet while heading for work.

Despite of the unconscious denial, Kanda was actually losing sleep over the white hair boy who is known as Allen. Images of the cute boy hunted him the whole night keeping him between the realm of sleep and awareness. Having been self proclaim as an asexual person since young, the sudden attraction from Allen was some-what a foreign idea to Kanda and he did not understand why he felt the need to see and know if Allen was indeed all right. But he does not have any excuse to see him now, does he?

"At least Lenalee is on afternoon shift today. Maybe she'll drag me along to go visit him before heading home(4)?" Kanda's scowl got deeper on realizing where his train of thought was going. After changing to his scrub suit in the staff toilet, Kanda headed for the A&E department to report for work.

"Kanda *yawn* Nice to see you because seeing you means I'm going off duty soon! It was a hell of a night I tell you." Daisya grin suggestively at his sulky intern-mate. "Want to know where and how your damsel in distress from last night is now?"

"Tc…" Was all Kanda can reply while trying to keep himself in check and not jump at the offer of knowing more.

"Hum… No reaction?" Daisya continued slyly. "No rejections either… Maybe I should keep you in suspend longer?"

At that, Kanda gave a low growl and Daisya, if possible, looks happier at the prospect of getting some good blackmail stuff. (Me think Daisya can give Lavi a run for his money)

"Kanda kun, Daisya kun, wonderful morning is it not! Ahh! What I would give to be able to roam around at times like this for beautiful sceneries to draw." The interns' preceptor, Tiedoll, came strolling in smiling, unaware of the ongoing. "But work is work! Let us strive for the best again, my children!"

"Tc… I'm NOT your child." Kanda spat at the older doctor and proceeded to prepare the taking over of shift.

Just then Yeegar came into the room. "Froi, mind if I borrow one of your interns for a few days?"

"Sure! Who do you prefer? Noise Kun or Kanda Kun?"

"Thanks, Kanda will do just fine." Yeegar smiled and turn to Kanda, "follow me please. I have an important surgery today so I need you to help me look after Allen today. Do you know him prior to this?"

"No sir, but I've heard a little about him from Lenalee"

"I see. Allen is a sweet boy, I'm sure you won't have any problem looking after him. Just note his allergy and be warned, he has a huge appetite." Yeegar smiled as he continued to brief Kanda on the dos and don'ts for the day. "I'll drop by to see him after my surgery so please do take care of him till then. Thanks son." Yeegar gave Kanda a pad on the shoulder and parted ways, leaving Kanda to continue his way to the ward Allen is in.

"Tc… So much for having no excuse." Kanda sigh and entered the ward.

As he was heading towards Allen's room he heard, "Dr Kanda! Come over here please, I need your help."

4-4-4-4-4

TBC

Next up: the bed bath! Anyone know what bed bath is?

(1) It is not meant as an insult or anything. But to me, if put several women together and the end product _**will**_ be gossips. And most nurses are woman. So am I. 8P

(2) SN means Staff Nurse. If you don't already know there are several different ranks of nurses. Commonly (in Singapore) there are 4 main ranks of nurses working in the ward level. And SN are those who are licensed to serve medication etc.

(3) For anyone who had read the Manga, I think you'll find that I do no justice to the head nurse character because she ROCKS and is SUPER COOL in the Manga! Kind of sorry I'm not sure how to poetry her better…

(4) Correct me if I'm wrong but from what I know fresh grad doctors have really long working hours. So long that I think they practically live in the hospital. While typically nurses have 3 shifts. So I think them finishing work around the same time is possible right?


End file.
